Climactic Galactic
by S00ty
Summary: Shivu is a young boy who has yet to get his first Pokemon- but when Team Galactic steals something important belonging to his friend Barry, Shivu tries to get it back but ends up in Team Galactic's base! When the Team learn of Shivu's friendship with Barry and his father Palmer they see an opportunity and soon Shivu finds himself a reluctant member. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1- Stuck in a Truck!

**Author's Note**

_Hello everyone! I finally worked up the courage to post a fanfiction *parties like it's 1970*_  
_So, this isn't my first fanfiction (in fact it must about my 20th or so) but it's the first written Pokemon-related fanfiction I've ever posted online :3_

_Now, a few Copyrights..._

_If you know me on deviantART my name is Sooty123 and, yes, I do use the main character in this story (Shivu) there as well in my Pokemon Black and White Comic (named "Counting Stars" after the great song :D) like, in this story, as a human.__  
_  
_Shivu's wolf counterpart also appears as the main character in the separate series World of Wolves (gold star for my creative names)__  
_  
_Now, this story is meant to take place 4 years before the events of the Counting Stars and is completely unrelated, as with Counting Stars, to World of Wolves._

_Since, then, Shivu's human-self is actually based off of his wolf-self I have given him attributes of an animal- you'll see later he growls and cowers down when he's scared and bites and so forth (I hope that's not too strange for you guys ^^; I kinda like putting these attributes on my characters :D)_

_Although I've classed the story in the manga world it sort of varies- the story is a mix between the anime, game and manga as well as my own additions here and there. _  
_I may have swapped the characters personalities around a little- mostly you'll find a lot of the stuff in here revolves around Pokemon Adventures so just bear with me ;D_

_If you notice any mistakes or plot-holes, please let me know ^-^ I'm here to learn and improve, after all- although I've tried to proof-read it to the best of my ability :D_  
_Bear in mind, however, I do tend to mix my UK spelling with American spelling- this is just to make it reader-friendly and means we're probably going to both understand it better x3_

_Also I've done my best not to use any colloquism (sometimes I use it without even realising it) so if you see anything you don't understand also tell me- I'll try to fix it :D_

_Aaaanyway, without further ado ladies and gentlemen and everyone in-between I give you... POKEMON- CLIMACTIC GALACTIC (seriously, help me find a better name- I'm good at naming chapters... Not so good at naming stories!)_

**Chapter 1- Stuck in a Truck!**

"Come on, Dad! Let's go; it's time to go so _why_ aren't we going?"

The loud voice that sent a flock of Starly flapping hard out of their tree perches was that of Barry; Barry was a sparky young boy with blonde hair, orange eyes and a white and orange striped shirt.

Around his neck, and flapping wildly because of his leaping about, was his trademark green scarf he always wore.

He was leaping around his father, Palmer, who was carrying a box out of his house; or, rather, his old house.

It was moving day for the family and the last few boxes, including this one, were all ready to go. Behind Barry came Shivu; he was Barry's best friend and matched his age at 10.

Shivu had blue spiky hair with a white and dark blue shirt and a lighter blue scarf similar to Barry's (it was Barry who had insisted they both were a scarf to symbolise their friendly rivalry).

Shivu was no calmer than Barry and was just as excited about the move as he was, since Barry's new house was right next to his in Twinleaf Town.

"Yeah, come on!" Shivu grinned, "Let's go, go, go! _Alons-y, vamos a ir, hebu kwenda!"_

Palmer rolled his eyes playfully, "How about _être calme?"_

Shivu shook his head, "No way; don't tell me to be calm!"

"Shivu, _'calme'_ means 'quiet' not literally calm," replied Palmer pushing the box into a white van that was parked outside.

"Either or," snorted Shivu, "I don't want to be quiet _or_ calm!What I want is to be on the move!"

Palmer shook his head, "I just have a few more boxes to get. Why don't you hop into the back of the truck, Shivu? I'll leave you home."

Shivu had begun to follow him back into the house, "Alrighty!" he bolted off down the drive as Barry said, _"Then_ can we go?"

"Yes!" cried Palmer, "For the love of Arceus and all the plates; yes!"

Shivu hopped over the closed gate and was about to get into the truck when he heard the rumbling of another vehicle approach from in front of Palmer's.

Shivu tipped his head, listening, then shrugged and hopped into the back then settled down amongst the many boxes piled there. He was just closing his eyes to get a small bit of rest when he heard scuffling from the back of the truck.

He opened his eyes and peered over the boxes expecting to find Palmer and Barry again; instead, however, he saw two different people; a man and a woman.

They were both dressed virtually identical; with turquoise bowl-cut hair, white shirts with a black stripe on either side and grey sleeves and leggings. On the centre of their shirts was a golden 'G', slightly slanted.

They quickly jumped in and began snooping around. One pulled out what looked like a metal-detector and began scanning each of the boxes in turn.

It didn't take long to find what he was looking for; the small device beeped and the two immediately ripped open the box and began checking the contents inside.

They pulled out a small rectangular box; they opened it and quickly checked the item inside before closing it and stowing it in a small bag that was slung over the man's shoulder, and then they made their escape.

Shivu's confused expression gave way to one of anger; no one stole from his friends! He hopped from the truck and followed the two to their own van.

The duo had gotten into the front; Shivu was about to call Palmer for help, not yet having any Pokémon of his own, when he caught sight of the bag right at the back.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully; all he needed to do was grab the bag and run. Quickly he scrambled in. He lifted the bag and was just about to turn away when he noticed the inside of the van beginning to darken.

He looked around; he was sure the sky had been clear earlier so why was it…? He turned just in time to see the door almost completely shut; the last crack of light was just visible.

Shivu jolted, "Oh no!" he cried, leaping at the door, but it was too late; he hit it with a bang and slid to the floor, his eyes crossed over.

"Ow…" he winced, rubbing his head as he peered at the closed door; without any light entering the van had been plunged into almost complete blackness.

Shivu whimpered; now he was in trouble.

He pawed at the door, trying to get out. He didn't want to let the two robbers know he was there or Arceus only knew what they'd do to him. He sat down heavily and sighed; then his only option was to stay put and _"calme"_ as Palmer said until the van stopped; then he could make his great escape and find help.

It was a jumpy ride to his unknown destination; he worried the duo already knew he was in the van and were going to jump _him_ instead as soon as they arrived. More than once the vehicle stopped for whatever reason and Shivu's over-active imagination had him believing they were coming round to get him; however each time it was nothing and Shivu would be left to wonder just where he would end up.

Perhaps the van would board a ship and they would travel overseas; what then?

Or maybe the two intended to drive the van over a cliff to throw the police off their trail?

Or, worse still, what if something went wrong and the driver crashed sending Shivu into an early grave?

He shook his head, trying to put his story-writing mind on hold for a while. Instead he occupied himself by looking around; in the truck were a variety of wooden crates. Shivu peered at the label, finding it tricky to read in the dim light. He frowned; it looked like "CAUTION; LIVE POKÉMON" but surely that couldn't be right? The crate lids were nailed down but Shivu had another way of checking; he held his own breath and listened carefully… There!

He had read correctly because if he listened carefully he could hear deep breathing coming from most all the crates around him.

Some of the crates had the word "METEORITE" on it. Shivu knew what a meteorite was but not how it tied into these thieves' business.

Shivu waited for what felt like another whole day before the van finally slowed and began trundling up a rough path. Shivu perked up as the sound of a man's voice drifted through the walls of the vehicle.

Shivu tried to decipher what he was saying but couldn't understand a word of it; in fact, he was sure they weren't even speaking English but even at that he couldn't identify the language in which he spoke.

The van began to move again but slower than before as it twisted around in an arc before finally the engine was switched off. Shivu stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder and around his head; it was time.

The van doors opened and Shivu braced himself as the moonlight, now it was dark outside as well as in, began to shine light into the darkness.

_"Ready…"_ Shivu thought, _"Set… GO!"  
_

**Further Adieu**

_Hello there, mon compain (ma cherie)! So, you made it to the end? Good for you! __  
__Shivu's quite the crazy little character isn't he? He's partly based on myself which... Probably isn't a good thing *shrug* ah well XD_  
_How about some Trivia? (Totally not stolen from TrainerNaps no no)_

_* As stated above, Shivu is based on the main character of another of my creations World of Wolves in which he appears as a wolf- Shivu-wolf also appears in many other of my works, some of which have been posted on my deviantART. Because of this, I made Shivu's second name "Wolffe"_

_* Originally, I had Palmer tell Shivu to go to the back of the van and he would leave him home (as he does here) however Shivu accidentally went to Team Galactic's van and then very stupidly fell asleep in the back only to awaken later at their base and freak out. The mysterious item didn't exist in this draft. _  
_I removed the idea because I thought it was simply too dumb to bear- Shivu's idiotic decision to try and get the item back without anyone's help was acceptable but being stupid enough to mistake one van for another when it had completely different things in the back was just inexcusable XD_

_* In Counting Stars Shivu is 14 (he is 10 in this story) and wears different clothes- in this story I tried to match his clothes somewhat to Barry's and Lucas' while also basing them on clothes I wore when I was this age._

_* The story originally took place in Autumn and Shivu's age was 9 (since his and my Birthday is in Autumn) and he then had got his first Pokemon (a Turtwig) in a prologue but I got rid of the idea since Shivu needed to be completely defenseless when facing Team Galactic, not to mention having a Pokemon seemed to have no link to the story (barring a few worried mentions of his whereabouts from Shivu) so I thought it was just too un-needed. In case you're wondering, in the games anyway, my Turtwig is called Shatter (some idea I had that he would have some battle scars on his shell)_

_* The story was originally called "Enter Team Galactic!" but I decided it was too similar to the episode name "Enter Galactic!" and may put people off reading it._

_*The chapter was originally called "Wrong Place, Wrong Van" in relation to Shivu getting into the wrong van but I changed it to its current name "Stuck in a Truck" for a variety of reasons- I wanted something that would be easily remembered and catchy too along with something that related to the chapter better. Also, I went with calling Palmer's moving van "the van" and Team Galactic's "the truck"_

_To me, truck sounds more... I don't know... bad...? Than van anyway (don't ask...)_

_*The languages Shivu uses are (in order) French, Portuguese and Swahili and they all simply mean "Let's go!" All were from Google Translate so I apologise if they're not grammatically correct :3  
The languages are in relation to two counties I've visited and particularly liked (France and Portugal) and the third is in relation to my love for The Lion King :D_

_*Similarly, Palmer's words are "Be quiet" also in French._


	2. Chapter 2- READY SET GO!

**Author's Note**

_Ah, hello again friend! So you made it to Chapter 2? Nice job!  
I must wonder if it's my masterful suspense and writing that's brought you here or is it that this fanfic is bad enough to be labelled a comedy? XD  
Anyway, in this chapter we will see some familiar Team Galactic faces! Onwards!_

**Chapter 2- READY SET GO!**_  
_

Back at home, Palmer patted the back of the truck, "Ready to go, Shivu?" he said as Barry closed the back.

When there was no answer, Palmer frowned, "Shivu?" he said, knocking the metal.

"Ah, don't worry Dad," grinned Barry, "He's probably fallen asleep; he was saying earlier he was tired,"

Palmer scratched his head in puzzlement, "Guess you're right," he shrugged, "Come on; we've got a long drive ahead of us!"

_"Ready… Set… GO!" _and with that thought Shivu leapt forwards.

He heard a surprised bark from whoever had opened the doors and caught sight of a few people, all dressed like the original two he had met, who looked quite horrified to find someone leaping from their vehicle.

It wasn't long before they noticed the bag either and as Shivu hit the ground, tumbled and then jumped up and ran he heard shouts coming from behind him.

Shivu didn't stop; he kept sprinting, using his long legs to his advantage. Quickly he looked around to take in his surroundings; he was in some kind of compound surrounded by high mesh fences topped with barbed wire.

A yellow sign indicated it was electrified so Shivu began heading for the gate at the front. But as he reached it, it rattled shut. Shivu didn't waste a second thinking; instead he turned and bolted in the other direction and thought as he ran away from his pursuers.

He glanced around the rest of the area; in the centre was a huge building with spikes up the side and mirrored windows. Shivu gulped as he realised someone could see the commotion inside the building and alert backup without him even knowing; until it was too late, of course.

He darted along the perfectly trimmed grass and around the back of the building; here there were a few trees and bushes dotted around and Shivu quickly dived into one before his pursuers came round the corner after him.

Shivu watched as they slowed down and began creeping around as they searched for him. Some sent out Pokémon to sniff him out.

It was at that point Shivu had a horrible realisation; he wasn't going to get out of this one.  
When they found him then they would find the bag as well. He wasn't sure yet what was inside it but something deep down told him it was extremely important they didn't get to it.

Quickly, Shivu began digging in the dirt; once he had dug an adequate hole he shoved the bag inside and shovelled the dirt back over.

He vigorously rubbed his hands on his jeans to remove the mud so as the people after the mysterious item wouldn't guess what exactly he'd done with it.

His strange enemies were approaching now so Shivu took a deep breath and scooted out from the bushes; he needed to lure them away now.

Behind him, a shout rang out and he soon heard the pursuit of a person and a Pokémon hot on his tail.

Shivu figured he could use the darkness to help him hide but this presumption was soon diminished as the compound was suddenly alive with blinding light.

Shivu flinched as he realised that if everyone who worked here couldn't see him before, they sure could now. He glanced behind him to see three people chasing him along with two Pokémon; a Zubat and a Mightyena.

He increased speed but was so occupied with his pursuers that he didn't watch where he was stepping.

_SNAP!_

Shivu howled in pain and tumbled to the ground. He looked down to where a searing pain coursed up his leg; clamped around and drawing blood was something Shivu didn't think he'd ever see but on television; a leg-hold trap.

Its vicious metal teeth were sunk deep into his leg and the trap itself was pegged firmly into the ground.

The three strange people approached, along with three more on Shivu's other side- who had obviously ran around the building to cut him off- Shivu pulled away from them in terror which only succeeded in making the injury worse as the spikes tore down his leg.

Frankly Shivu, at the time, didn't give a damn about his leg; he only wanted to get away from these strange people. Up close he could sense something off about them; apart from all looking alike none of them displayed any emotions in either their facial expressions or the strange manner in which they spoke.

Shivu backed off as far as the chain would let him, fear and panic boiling up inside him. He growled deeply; warning them to back off.

They either didn't listen or didn't care (Shivu presumed the latter) because, in unison, all six of them grabbed him and dragged him to his feet- or rather foot since Shivu kept his injured leg behind him.

One of the girls said something in their bizarre language and gestured to the trap. She bent down and examined Shivu's wound, despite Shivu's best attempts to hide it from her. The girl sighed and took a tool from her belt, pulled the peg from a ground then gave an order to the others, pointing to the building.

Shivu didn't want to be near these people and certainly didn't want to be inside their creepy tower block so he began to struggle wildly, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

His efforts didn't amount to much, however, as the group easily dragged him into the building.

Through the maze of corridors, into a lift, through more corridors and to a door; after all this Shivu felt almost disorientated.

The door was inscribed in a strange dialect which, in a second-long break in his tossing and turning, Shivu guessed was probably the written version of the language that the strange people spoke.

One of them let go of where they were holding a clump of his hair and knocked on the door.

After a while a voice from inside said something that Shivu presumed was "come in". Shivu was dragged inside and thrown to the ground. Three of the six people left, not being needed and closed the door behind them.

He scrambled upright and looked around; he was in some kind of break room. On either side of the room were three-seater sofas; at the far end a kitchen. The room had a look to it like an apartment but the vibe was all different; this place may have been designed to look homely but it had every feeling of being otherwise.

In the corner, there was a young man who was wearing similar attire to the people surrounding Shivu; when he turned his head he saw he had dark blue hair fashioned into two spikes.

A look of surprise crossed his face when he saw Shivu trembling on the floor with blood dripping from the multiple puncture wounds on his leg.

"Who is this?" he asked, curiosity shining in his eyes as he turned around on his heel and came over.

Although he was relieved that at least someone in this mad place spoke English, Shivu was still consumed with fear and he gulped and shuffled backwards, his injured leg dragging in front of him.

The woman holding the peg stepped up beside him and explained in the odd dialect what had happened. She gestured around her side as if miming the bag Shivu had taken from the van.

But then she shrugged and said something that must have been, "But we don't know where it is now,"

Throughout her speech she kept using the word "Saturn" and so Shivu surmised this must be this man's name or, rather, his codename of sorts.

Saturn narrowed his eyes, "I see…" he said to the girl. He walked over to Shivu and bent down, making Shivu lean backwards as far as he could manage.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked.

Shivu didn't respond.

"I said 'what's your name'?" Saturn repeated, bending down on one knee. Shivu tried to twist round and run but the two people behind him grabbed his arms and held him down.

"Hmm…" Saturn said, "I can see you're scared; and you're not listening to reason."

Shivu tried to stand up but, out of habit, he put his injured leg underneath him and ended up crying out and collapsing to the ground again.

Saturn narrowed his eyes at the trap, still clamped around Shivu's leg; "Perhaps it's your wound that is making you panic so?" he stood up and paced thoughtfully, "In that case, you three, shall we bring him to see Doctor Charon?" The three nodded eagerly and Shivu looked up worriedly; he didn't much like doctors, and he certainly didn't want to see one related to this weird syndicate.

**Further Adieu **

_And thus concludes Chapter 2! I hope I can get the further chapters up relatively quick because I have up to Chapter 15 written; all just needs to be proof read! :3_

_I don't know if you enjoyed the trivia before but I, for one, find it fascinating so I'm going to do it again! _

_*The Team Galactic Commander's personalities vary somewhat from the games (as I stated previously, I take elements from all worlds- mangas, anime and my own) you may not notice much off now but later you'll see how I've played around a little._

_* Fun fact; I am actually terrified of doctors. I didn't used to be until I was getting blood taken once and hadn't eaten anything but the doctor said I'd be fine; all well and good till I nearly passed out xD thus creating a fear of needles. Doctors tend to be related to needles so there you go XD  
*If you're wondering if Shivu looks anything like me he doesn't; apart from his build (the way I draw him anyway) I have brown hair with a dyed blonde fringe and green eyes with a hazel birthmark. Although I do mention a few times that Shivu has "distinctive eyes" in relation to what people tend to say about mine._

_*I did originally call the trap for what it is which was a "steel trap" but Looney Tunes has kinda ruined that name for me ("Jaws as powerful as a steel trap" was something I used a lot for silly monsters I made up as a kid) so I used the term "leg hold trap" which isn't entirely wrong but if you Google the image it'll bring up a more humane trap. _

_I don't know why Team Galactic has these in their base; especially as they seem to have a habit of dim-lighting at night time. I'm sure Shivu isn't going to be Charon's first patient for accidently walking into one._

_*"What's up with the Grunts?" you ask? You'll see later but if you can't wait till then go and look up Team Galactic in Pokémon Adventures!  
*My apologies for making Barry and Palmer's appearances so short; too many other characters to introduce and I didn't really know how to expand on the fact that neither of them are going to notice Shivu's missing until way later._


	3. Chapter 3- Treated, Tricked and Trapped

**Author's Note**

_And another Chapter proof-read and ready for uploading! I apologise for my lack of updates; we've had quite a busy few days!  
Anyway, here is Chapter 3! In advance, I apologise for Shivu's stupidity here- he IS a 10-year-old and no less a 10-year-old based on myself so 2+2= idiot in this case xD  
Also I can't stand to see characters calmly let the bad guys do what they want with quiet rebellion (I'm talking to you My wunderwaffle iz missin! [author of Soul Flare here on FF] but damn you know how to write)  
As usual any mistakes, plot-holes or anything you think I could improve on let me know!_

**Chapter 3; Treated, Tricked and Trapped**

Saturn led the way down more corridors. Eventually, they ended up in some kind of lab with benches around the edge covered with science equipment of all kinds.

Evidently, the lab also served as a first aid room since there was a doctor's examination table in the centre and a metal tray filled with tools of the healing trade.

The whole place sent shivers down his spine and so Shivu thrashed from side-to-side trying to escape.

Inside was a shorter man and, like everyone else, he bore the uniform of silver, grey and white. Unlike all he had met so far, however, he wore a white doctor's coat. His hair was pale mauve and he sported a pair of magenta-tinted glasses; Shivu presumed this was Charon.

Saturn explained what was going on and ordered Charon to treat Shivu's wound. Charon looked a little mortified, _"Help_ him?" he said, "He's a thief; an intruder! Why would I help _him?"_

_"Good!" _Shivu thought, _"I don't want to be helped anyway; I just want to get out of here!"_

Shivu tried to pull away not much wanting any more pain caused by someone doctoring his wound.

Saturn gave an un-amused sigh through his nose, "Charon, I'm not asking I'm ordering." he lowered his voice so Shivu couldn't hear, "Perhaps if we imply we are good people and treat this kid like a guest he will voluntarily tell us where the bag is."

Charon raised an eyebrow, "And if he doesn't?"

Saturn shrugged, "Then we drop the act and _make_ him tell us,"

Charon pondered over this for some time before saying, "Fine," unenthusiastically, "I'll help him,"

He leant down to Shivu while the woman held his leg still. Shivu jerked and tried to get away and Charon cocked an eyebrow at him and muttered; "Kid, I haven't even started yet…" then he reached forward and carefully prised the jaws of the trap off of Shivu's leg.

Shivu winced and twisted in agony. The man pulled down a medical kit from the table and pulled out a pair of scissors then he snipped away the tattered parts of Shivu's jeans. After that, he began to clean and bandage the wound.

"Now," said Charon when he was finished, "that's done." he stood up and exchanged a glance with Saturn wondering where to go with the conversation.

Saturn cleared his throat, "Don't look so terrified, boy; we mean you no harm," he said as he began to step towards him.

Shivu clearly didn't believe him as he drew himself away in fear.

"Honestly," Saturn slowed his walk and held up his hands, "Look, if we meant you any harm we wouldn't have helped you," he gestured to his bandaged leg, "Would we?"

Shivu glanced down and up again.

"You could at least reply," muttered Charon, turning around and heading over to the benches.

Saturn was still waiting for his answer patiently.

Shivu was still scared but a witty reply came to him and he decided to give it a shot, even though this man had an air about him that said he wasn't to be messed with.

"If you don't mean me any harm," Shivu croaked, his voice becoming stronger as he spoke, "Then why don't you let me go?"

Saturn glanced down for a second while he thought up his answer but it was Charon who replied, "Because if we let you leave with an injury like that you would have been in big trouble; especially if it got infected."

Saturn half-smiled and gestured to Charon, "Exactly my point," he said, "we wouldn't want you getting even more hurt,"

Shivu was finding his confidence now, "Then why not release me now I've been treated?" he growled, "Why chase me in the first place?"

Saturn raised his eyebrows and immediately responded, "Why steal things that rightfully belong to us?"

Shivu snarled and pulled against his captors, "Whatever's in that bag didn't belong to you! It belongs to my friends and you know it!"

Saturn's eyes lit up, "Your friends?" he drawled, "So you know Palmer and Barry do you?"

Shivu instantly realised he'd said too much and clamped his mouth shut. Saturn grinned realising he was right, "What can you tell me about them, then?"

Shivu turned away stubbornly.

"Hmm…" Saturn turned to Charon, "I think our… Guest should stay here for a few days while we keep an eye on that wound, don't you?"

Shivu whipped back around in horror.

Charon turned in surprise, "That won't be necessary…" he began but a sharp look from Saturn had him quickly changing his tune, "…To release him, I mean," Charon forced a crooked smile, "Kid, your wound may be more serious than at first glance. Better for you to stay here; you could have…" he rolled his hand, "…narcolepsy or something." He had tried to think of a complicated medical term Shivu wouldn't understand; since narcolepsy was actually a sleep disorder he hoped that would work.

Shivu tipped his head at the unfamiliar word but jumped upwards, fighting against the two who held him, "No way!" he cried, "I'm getting out of here!"

"Oh no, you're not," said Saturn, grinning. He softened his tone and spoke as if to a small child, "We're only doing this for your own good, you know,"

He looked up to the three members and said, in their incomprehensible language, "Bring him to one of the over-night treatment rooms. Make sure you secure him in some way inside the room and then lock the door."

Of course to Shivu this just sounded like gobbledygook but he didn't like the manner in which Saturn had spoken and made a big show of kicking, pulling and snapping at the members as they led him down the hallways.

They pushed him into a room in which lay a bedside table and a hospital bed with white covers. Two of them shoved Shivu down into the bed while another tied both his wrists to the edge using some rope from her utility belt.

Shivu kicked one of them in the chest as they backed off, making him double over but, apart from pain, he displayed no emotion to the gesture.

Once they left they did as Saturn had ordered and locked the door. Shivu thrashed against the ropes for quite some time before sighing and hanging his head in annoyance, "Guest indeed!" he muttered, "If this is how they treat their guests I'd hate to see how they treat their enemies…"

**Further Adieu**

_Uh oh, poor Shivu! What will become of my—err, I mean OUR favourite character?_

_I'm not so sure this chapter made much sense- one minute Saturn is saying they're going to pretend to be nice and the next minute he's dropped the act.  
I was trying to establish that Saturn quickly realised Shivu wasn't falling for it and decided to just pull off the kid-gloves then. Tell me if that makes sense? I'm thinking of adding a short paragraph or so of Saturn saying how he realises this.  
Also understand that Shivu doesn't have a clue who or what Team Galactic is which is why he refers to the members there as "strange turquoise haired people" because a) he doesn't know they're members of a syndicate yet and b) grunts wouldn't be a word he knew _

_Anyway, trivia?_

*This chapter originally went much differently- I had the grunts bring Shivu to Charon first to get him healed up but then I wondered why the grunts would do this when Saturn is probably the second-in-command of Team Galactic (and also of a higher rank)?  
There was also the problem that I thought Charon would be too cruel to fix Shivu up without someone ordering him to and altogether it didn't make much sense. So I changed it to the current layout.

_* Shivu originally had a cap that he lost during the scuffle with Team Galactic in Chapter 2 which then was blown with the wind (or caught on the wheel of a truck in another version) which Barry then linked to Team Galactic's base and came to rescue him; however I ditched the idea for a more exciting one you'll see in Chapter 7. _

_* The last part there where I described "Shivu thrashed against the ropes for quite some time…"_ was originally "_"Shivu thrashed against the ropes for a good while…" as here in the UK "a good while" means simply "for quite some time" (for some reason we sometimes use the term "good" to mean "many" or "a lot of" aka "bring a good lot of pizza home" or "give him a good smack for that") _

_I don't know; slang is weird. But, yeah, I changed it on the terms no one was likely to understand what that would mean_

_*Also I mean no offense to anyone who actually has narcolepsy and if you're wondering it is indeed a real disorder. I tried to find something pretty rare so as not to cause any offense but I'm not sure if that worked- if you're offended I have 100s of terms it can be replaced with __J_

_It's more of a doctor's joke one of my temporary colleagues made in a veterinary clinic I did a work placement in- it was something to do with shaving a rabbit too much for surgery or something._


	4. Chapter 4- Deadly Chases and Realisation

**Author's Note**

_Bonjour mon compains! Nice to see you again!  
In this chapter you'll see how, as I mentioned in Chapter 2, that I've played around with the Commander's personalities._

_I'll admit Mars' personality is strongly based off Marianne in the book Darkside by Tom Becker (which is on the curriculum for some schools so you may have already read it!)_

_Sadly I didn't read it in school but did get it from their library and I loved it! (I first read it when I was 10 and have read it 5 times or so since then in the following 7 years) if you haven't read it I highly recommend you do!_

_Now on to Chapter 4! _

**Chapter 4; Deadly Chases and Realisations **

As the night properly began to draw in, Palmer and Barry pulled up to their new house in Twinleaf Town. Despite the late hour, Barry was the first out and round to the back, "Shivu, Shivu!" he cried, "Come and see my new room; I have a PS3! It's so awesome!" he hopped in and began looked around for his friend, still presuming he was asleep.

Palmer followed him around in a less excitable manner but as he reached the back, Barry poked his head out in puzzlement, "He's not here," he said.

Palmer chuckled, "He's playing a joke on you," he replied. But a thorough check inside the van showed Shivu was nowhere to be found. Palmer began to realise this was no joke.

As he was exiting the van he noticed something odd; one of the boxes they had been packing was torn open, the contents inside rummaged through.

"Barry," said Palmer lifting one of the torn flaps, "Was this you?"

Barry shook his head, "I haven't opened any of these boxes yet," he said earnestly.

Palmer began to look a little worried; he sifted through the box and then sighed, "This is what I was afraid of…" he mused, "They've taken it…"

"Who's taken what?" Barry asked, tipping his head to one side in bewilderment.

Palmer looked to his son; he hadn't yet told Barry the contents of this box or the value it held. Not to mention what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands. Palmer sighed, _"And I don't intend to tell him now,"_ he thought.

"Nothing," Palmer replied bluntly, standing up, "Tomorrow I need to see someone; you can stay with Shivu's mother providing she doesn't mind. I'll give her a letter. Understand?"

"But…" began Barry.

"Understand?" Palmer said again, this time with more force.

Barry sighed, "Okay," he mumbled, "But where is Shivu?"

Palmer didn't respond; instead he lifted a box and began bringing it into the house, "Help me move these," was all he said.

Barry was extremely confused; his father wasn't normally withdrawn about things; and what about Shivu? He frowned and made a decision; if his father was going somewhere tomorrow then Barry would follow! He wouldn't leave his best friend alone, whatever had happened. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able help Shivu! Wherever he was…

It was good that Barry was on the case because Shivu certainly needed the help. Not because of his current situation, as such, but because of his reaction to it; his want and ability to get away was about to get him into big trouble.

Shivu had managed to wriggle out of the ropes that bound him to the bed; he grinned as he placed himself behind the door. Now was the time to escape.

It took a few hours for anyone to enter; Shivu presumed it was morning before this happened because he drifted off to sleep a few times and no one had come near him in a long while.

A short girl entered; she had red hair and, like everyone, she wore the strange silver uniform but hers was slightly different to the people with the turquoise hair.

Shivu narrowed one eye; both Charon and Saturn seemed to have an air of authority around them and also had different coloured hair and differently styled uniforms.

"So, he had to be particularly careful with these kinds of people? Alright then.

The woman was carrying some kind of tray with food on it but upon seeing the empty bed and the tattered ropes she gasped and her eyes widened.

Shivu quickly slipped around the door and took off down the corridor; the only thing about this building was it was very big and the halls were long and winding.

He just hoped he could find a way out; after that he didn't know what he would do but he hoped to retrieve the bag and perhaps hop aboard a truck then get out the way he got in.

The pain in his leg had started up again but Shivu flatly refused to pay it any attention; he wasn't going to let a small injury stop him from escaping.

Behind him he heard a, "Hey!" he looked over his shoulder to see the red-haired girl chasing after him with speed that was nowhere close to Shivu's.

Still, Shivu pumped his legs harder to try and get out of her sights and screeched around a corner; right into Saturn.

Saturn let out a startled yelp, too stunned to try and grab the escaping prisoner. Shivu repeated the gesture, skidded to a halt and quickly turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.

He jumped out of the road of the girl and continued on his quest for freedom.

"Mars!" shouted Saturn, "Get after him!"

_"Mars?"_ thought Shivu, _"What's with everyone's names being related to planets around here?"_

He didn't have time to worry, however, as he jumped through a pair of swinging doors. The doors had a sign in the strange language these people spoke but Shivu could see the stairs beyond and knew what it meant.

He careered down them, nearly tripping a few times, and exited again when he reached the bottom.

Saturn and Mars followed suit.

Shivu swung around the corner that led to the main doors; and this is when trouble found him. Two members stood at the end of the corridor standing guard.

When they saw Shivu, they immediately tensed up and got ready for a fight. Shivu stopped running and turned to get away from them but at the other end of the hall Saturn and Mars arrived.

Shivu's heart raced in panic as he glanced between his two options; both ended the same way and that was back in a cell.

Saturn looked like he was ready to punch Shivu's lights out by himself but Mars leant over to him and whispered something in his ear.

Saturn didn't look happy but he stepped back and allowed Mars to approach Shivu.

Shivu swallowed and began taking one step back for every step she took forwards. "It's okay," she crooned, "don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you,"

Shivu knew he had to avoid the other two members behind him so he stopped backing off in the hope he could probably outrun or dart away from Mars if she tried anything funny.

Mars put her hands up, "Shh," she said softly, "It's alright, it's alright…"

For one second Shivu thought her comforting tone and careful movements were legitimate; she was close enough now to grab him and she hadn't so far. Shivu began to feel relaxed; he looked into Mars' soft eyes and saw nothing to be afraid of.

Perhaps this place wasn't so bad? After all, they had bandaged his wound and given him a place to rest… He shook his head vigorously; _and_ tied him down _and _started the whole ordeal off in the first place.

Mars placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him, "You know," she said, "you're a very special boy. If you help us you could join us and be one of the best here at Team Galactic,"

Shivu kept jolting between reality and Mars' calming tones; _"Team Galactic?"_ he thought mistily, _"That's their name then… Funny name…"_

He shook his head again and jerked away, "No!" he snapped. He jumped backwards till he was right against the wall, "Don't act like you're my friend! You're _NOT!"_

Mars continued her act, "Of _course_ we're your friends; we're all friends here,"

"I beg to differ…" Shivu growled.

"Don't be silly…" Mars put her hand out as if to stroke Shivu's head. Shivu bared his teeth and tried to pull away but there wasn't anywhere to pull away to.

A guttural growl rumbled in Shivu's throat as she got closer.

"There's nothing to be afraid of…" she tried again but Shivu had had quite enough of her calming act. When her hand got close enough Shivu jumped forward and latched on to her wrist with his jaws.

Mars cried out and immediately tried to pull away but Shivu wasn't letting go; he sunk his teeth further into her skin.

Immediately, Saturn and the other Team Galactic members rushed forward and grabbed Shivu. Saturn whacked him in the face and Shivu quickly let go. Mars jerked backwards, holding her injured wrist and gasping in pain.

"Are you alright?" said Saturn, looking at Mars in concern.

Mars nodded weakly and Shivu noticed how she now stood a little behind Saturn. Saturn turned to Shivu, glaring. "How dare you!" he growled, "Alright, then, if you're going to act like a rabid Pokémon you're going to be treated like one!"

Saturn and the two other members dragged Shivu down to a basement where the trucks like the one Shivu had initially- and unintentionally- stowed away on seemed to be being unloaded.

As Shivu had seen on his journey here there were Pokémon inside the crates being lifted out and placed in more suitable cages. Still, they were small and not adequate housing at all.

The Pokémon were limp and didn't respond to the member's lifting them and Shivu guessed they must have been drugged for the journey.

A feeling of dread came over him as he worried what Saturn had in store for him in a place like this.

Saturn stormed over to a pile of bric-a-brac, lifted rope and duct tape, and then stormed back over.

He didn't say much but ordered the two members to bring Shivu back to the room he'd been in earlier. Saturn followed them, bringing everything he had lifted with him.

He had the two members tie Shivu's hands behind his back, then they tied his arms to his sides and connected the two together and to the bed.

Saturn himself bound his legs together; Shivu didn't make it easy for them but it wasn't long before they had their way.

When they were finished, they stepped back and examined his restraints. Saturn nodded, pleased, then said, "Right, now for the final touch," he pulled back a bit of the tape and leant down.

Shivu pulled back but it wasn't like he was going anywhere. Saturn grinned evilly, "Like I said," he growled, "you act like a Pokémon, you're getting treated like one; and Pokémon who bite get muzzled," he began wrapping the tape multiple times over Shivu's mouth and around the back of his head.

Shivu let out muffled cries of surprise but despite his tossing his head about Saturn managed to get it round him with no hope of it coming off.

Shivu glared at him and yelled in a muffled tone Saturn couldn't understand.

"That's quite a glare you got there," said Saturn, "bit of a shame about your voice. Now here's the deal boy; you tell us where you've hidden that bag and we release you. Got it?"

Shivu didn't much like being here but whatever was in that bag was clearly of the upmost importance. He knew it couldn't fall into the wrong hands.

And so, until he was rescued, he would just have to keep quiet; however much he wanted to be free… He guessed being silent wouldn't be so hard now he couldn't speak anyway.

**Further Adieu**

_I don't know if that was creepy-good or creepy-bad… You tell me ;D  
Really, other than my like for Darkside, I don't know why I made Mars the way I did; I was trying to base her style in a similar way the mangas did- in that she's representing emotion (in the way she plays with Shivu's by making him think Team Galactic's good and all) _

_And also because I see Mars as the youngest of the group and probably has some kind of understanding of younger people- in other words she tries to go for the "caring adult" thing I've heard a lot of kidnappers use. You know, lull into a false sense of security before showing her true nature and intentions._

_*deep breath* SO! You see what I was going for? Tell me if I succeeded in rates and reviews!  
Also, not gonna lie, I was laughing my head off I was wrote the part where Shivu bites Mars; it's by far the most peculiar thing to do in that situation! But, hey, if Saturn and the other two members hadn't of been there he may just have got away!_

_I hope we're all picking up on the way Shivu is slowly beginning to understand Team Galactic's ways- he mentions that he has to be careful around people with different coloured hair and uniforms. He also learns their name so I can finally call them "Team Galactic members" instead of "turquoise-haired people". Woohoo!_

_Triviaaaaa!_

_*Originally I had Barry say in his final part in this chapter "maybe, just maybe, he would even help Shivu!" but then it occurred to me since that's the only thing he was trying to do in the first place then why would it be a "maybe, just maybe" case?  
It's like going to the store for milk and saying before you leave "perhaps I'll even buy some milk!"_

_*The original plan went that Shivu was going to be brought down to the loading area after he bit Mars and be moved to the Eterna Building to see Cyrus._

_The reason I changed it around was for a few reasons  
a) the idea was too similar to "A Fanfiction Without a Name" by modern-day-magic on deviantART (part of the fanfiction is also on here)  
b) Because I didn't know how the story was going to go from there. _

_This is the reason we even see the loading bay but I kept it just so you can have a bit of insight into what exactly Team Galactic does. _


	5. Chapter 5- Odd One Out

**Author's Note!**

Woah, my immense apologies everyone- for some reason this chapter was typed in some kind of computer code when I last checked it (with codes for bold lettering and spacing and all)  
I don't know why this happened but I've hopefully fixed it now- if the problem arises again, please let me know :D

Anyway... Salut again! Today I come to you from my bedroom- I haven't been overly well in the past 2 days or so

Whoopie; I'm stuck in bed Dx

But Shivu's still running around! Lucky… In this chapter we're introduced to 24- a rather interesting character and a member of Team Galactic.

f you've read the comic this story is prequel to ('Counting Stars' is its name and it's based on Pokémon Black and White) you may notice 24 is not unlike someone in that! When the comic itself is complete it'll make more sense- and when the story is complete… well, you'll know who it is!

**Chapter 5; Odd One Out**

Team Galactic, like most places, had a form of hierarchy; at the top there was their glorious and powerful leader, then the four Commanders below him and finally the members.

The members weren't considered important at all. Rather they were the lowest rung of the ladder; any lower and they'd be on the ground.

According to their boss, this kept the members in order; with someone to order them about all the time they didn't think much for themselves.

But it wasn't just the hierarchy that caused this; all the members were under the complete control of one of Charon's intricate mind control devices.

Sometimes, the members broke free of this control; most who did this had had a particularly creative mind and strong will before they had joined Team Galactic.

Most members only had a record of shaking off the effects of the mind control machine once or twice in their whole career. But repeatedly there was one particular member who always broke free- Number 24; because in Team Galactic the members weren't even considered important enough to have a name.

Because of his random outbursts of free thinking he was kept a close eye on and often punished for his actions after one of his lucidity moments. His Pokémon had been taken off him long ago.

It was evening; the day after Shivu's attempted escape, and 24 was walking down the corridor with a stack of files in his arms when he felt a familiar tingling sensation in his head. He stopped walking abruptly and shook his head.

_"Uh oh…"_ he thought, _"No, not again!"_

The tingling became a sharp pang of pain which caused him to drop the files and grip his hair. His neat hair became messier as he dragged his hands through it, willing the feeling to stop because he knew what it meant.

His hearing became distant and fuzzy but vaguely he heard a familiar voice beside him saying, in the Team Galactic language, "Are you okay, 24?"

24 jerked away from her, _"No, no, no!"_ he thought, _"Please go away; it'll be even worse for me if_ you _see this!"_

In fact, the person beside him was Mars and 24 heard her say, "Uh oh," as she too realised what was happening. Mars quickly lifted a communications device and requested backup in case 24 got out of hand; which he most certainly would.

24 shook his head vigorously again and again but he felt his 'perfect' mind shatter and be replaced with one of rebellion and chaos (in Team Galactic's eyes) and fun and freedom (in his own).

His hearing cleared as his eyes snapped open. Mars was trying her calming act on him, "Okay, 24, let's calm down…"

24 jerked away from her looking terrified and confused as he mostly did in this state. "What happened?" he demanded, "Where am I?"

"You're in the H.Q," said Mars slowly, "It's okay…"

As she reached her arm out, 24 jumped backwards, landed on the files and ended up on his back on the floor. As the backup arrived he lifted his head and scrambled backwards fearfully.

Mars held up her hands as she had with Shivu (though, after the last time, she didn't attempt stroking him) and crooned, "Shh, calm down, it's alright. We won't hurt you,"

But, like Shivu, 24 saw past her act and quickly turned and ran. Mars dropped her act and said, "After him!" to the members by her side.

24 skidded round the corner of one of the corridors, crying out as a Pokémon's attack narrowly missed his head.

Meanwhile, Shivu had worked his way out of his bindings once again. He had joyously found the door left unlocked by accident and had quietly slipped out of his cell.

This time he would not be caught.

Or so he thought.

Shivu had his back against the wall and was sliding along it carefully keeping an eye out when he heard the loud sounds of footsteps and yelling heading straight for him.

Thinking they were after him, he quickly took off. He found a lift that was empty and on the floor he was on; quickly he dived inside, closed the doors and prayed no one would enter.

He glanced upwards to the light and quickly punched it out; this way if anyone did enter Shivu would be the first to know.

He hid in the corner and was surprised when the doors opened and someone came leaping in after him. There was a moment when Shivu was highlighted in the light of outside and the man half-turned and cried out in panic.

He landed against the buttons as he fell backwards in shock and the lift began to move.

"Woah, who're you?!" the man gasped in the darkness.

"I'm Shivu!" Shivu was just as alarmed, "Who are you?"

"24, bro," he replied, "Well… That's not my real name. Are you a member of Team Galactic, little dude?"

"No way; I'm a prisoner; are you a member?"

"Not exactly, kid; occasionally I'm a prisoner,"

"I don't understand,"

"It's a long story. Just trust me on this; I'm a friend now. I've heard about you, man. You're the one who bit Mars, right? Nice going; it's good to have a friend here, broski,"

"Woah, woah," Shivu wasn't sure if he could trust this guy, "Friend? We're not friends yet until you prove yourself. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

They arrived at a floor and the doors slid open to reveal Mars, Saturn and about 10 members behind them.

24 got into a battle stance, "How about I help you fight, dude?" whispered 24, grinning.

Shivu gulped, "Yeah, okay," he replied in a high pitched voice.

**Further Adieu!**

Shivu should be an escape artist. He's damn good at escaping from ropes and chains- not so good at escaping buildings, though.

So, what do you think of 24 thus far? You'll be seeing more of him- and if you're wondering he IS a good guy. When explaining the plot to a friend she seemed to think that 24 was going to turn out to be a spy- I'm afraid that isn't the case!

he fun thing about my writing- if a character says it (aka "how do I know this isn't a trap?") then it isn't. When a character doesn't see through something immediately it probably is bad news.

You get a trivia, you get a trivia! EVERYONE gets a trivia!

* Originally I had 24 break free (#I want to break free#) and then decide to rescue Shivu- but later I decided this wasn't a good idea. While 24 isn't exactly selfish he's also not an idiot and would rather get out and come back with more force later to rescue any other prisoners instead of trying it himself without any firepower.

* I also had 24 tell Shivu his real name (at the part in the lift) but instead I had him keep it a secret and plan to reveal it at the end of the story.

* Shivu and 24 originally met in various different places depending on the draft- in a closet, in a stairwell, in a corridor and outside the building itself (in the grounds).

-The closet was a stupid idea because why would two people trying to escape run into a closet where there's no way out? (Shivu could have made the mistake of thinking it lead somewhere else but since 24's been there for a while he should know the difference between stairs and a closet)

-The stairwell I changed to a lift because they needed to talk and travel and I wanted the chapter to end with them facing off against Team Galactic and doing so in a corridor (this is kind of important for the next chapter).

-The corridor idea I changed because I figured if Shivu saw 24 he wouldn't give him a chance to explain and just run (he IS a coward after all) so I needed them to be somewhere they couldn't get out of.

-Meeting in the grounds caused too many plot-holes such as "they were so close- why didn't they escape?" "why didn't someone outside the vicinity notice them?"

*Speaking of people outside- in my version the Veilstone Building is meant to be somewhat hidden away (unlike the way it's practically got neon signs in the games) in that there's probably a LOT of ground between the city and the building (in other words it's hard enough to see what's going on in the grounds never mind in the building).

*If it helps, 24 is meant to have slightly messier hair than the other members. In the sketches I've done of him his hair is longer (looking more like the girl grunt's actually lol) and, like I said, messy.

*There's also a big tear up his sleeve which is sewn up (this is just for distinction rather than anything else- and to establish Team Galactic probably don't go too kind on him when he "shifts" or "turns".)

Who knows- maybe that bloody and slashed shirt Shivu found in the laundry was his? Ouch.


	6. Chapter 6- Chaos in the Corridor

**Author's Note**

_Okay, not gonna lie; I love the name of this chapter. I think I originally called it "The Machine" and you'll see why later, but I changed it to this sentence as I wrote further on in the story and thought it was too good to waste._

_I apologise for the late upload but I'm not gonna lie; I simply couldn't be bothered proof-reading xD Not to mention I was at a sleepover the other day with my friends :P  
I don't know why it's called a sleepover cos no one ever sleeps, hmm…_

_This is when the story gets a little, shall we say, creepy and dark? I don't know how you guys will view it so let me know if you like it or loathe it :)  
Although most of this is pretty canon- if you've read the mangas (Pokémon Adventures) you'll see what I mean._

_Anyway- on with the show!_

**Chapter 6; Chaos in the Corridor**

24 leapt forward and grabbed a hold of the nearest member, twisting her around and slamming her into a wall.

He didn't waste time in leaping on to the next target and tackling him to the ground, his hands wrapped round his throat.

Shivu certainly wasn't a fighter and the prospect of purposefully jumping into danger like this made him tremble. But not for long; as Saturn pounced towards the lift, Shivu quickly dived out, slipping underneath him, and used the momentum to head-butt another member in the chest.

The member doubled over winded and Shivu continued fighting purely out of instinct. However, despite their best efforts, 24 and Shivu soon ended up cornered against a wall with the others surrounding them.

Shivu carefully hid behind 24 out of fear while 24 snarled viciously, "Come on then!" he swiped out as one of the members tried to approach him, "If you're brave enough to fight us, then bring it on!"

"Us?" whimpered Shivu.

Unfortunately for 24, all the members were most certainly brave enough to tackle them and they did so in perfect unison.

Shivu ducked down and cowered on the floor but his cries for mercy were drowned out by 24's battle roar as he charged straight into the throng of the attack.

Two of the members quickly grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. Still, 24 lashed from side-to-side determined not to let them win. One member grabbed his hair and violently pulled his head back but 24 kicked out, meeting with the back of a member who was heading towards Shivu.

As the member fell in front of him, Shivu leapt to his feet and he heard 24's voice shout, "Run, dude, get outta here while you still-" his voice was abruptly cut off as someone slammed their hand over his mouth.

Shivu didn't need telling twice but as he made to sprint away he felt a hand around his neck. He cried out in surprise and horror as the person pulled him back and he realised it was Saturn.

"Oh no you don't," he growled, "neither of you are going anywhere,"

24 bit the member on the hand who was covering his mouth and barked, "Let him go, Saturn! It's me you want, not him!"

Just as Saturn was about to respond saying "Actually I want _both_ of you," a deep and rather emotionless voice said, "What is going on here?"

Saturn let out a horrified gasp and slowly turned down to the bottom of the corridor, bringing a struggling Shivu with him.

The members parted to reveal a tall, dark-looking man with pale spiky blue hair. He wore the Team Galactic uniform; in fact, Shivu didn't think it looked much different to the members but one look into his eyes told him he was far from being an ordinary associate.

The group, even 24, fell silent as he approached; he didn't act angry but something about him told Shivu he certainly wasn't happy at finding all this chaos in the corridor.

He glanced at 24 and didn't look at all surprised to see him in trouble but when he looked at Shivu his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Who is this?" he asked.

Saturn glanced around, avoiding his eye, "Err… Well, you see sir… Remember that…" he looked down at Shivu and deliberately avoided saying the word he was going to say directly, _"item_ we were meant to steal from Palmer?"

"Yes,"

"Well, there were some complications in the mission. This boy has taken it and has yet to reveal its whereabouts," Saturn looked downwards and didn't look back up, "I'm sorry sir…" he said, sounding genuinely so.

The man stared down at him for a long while before lookin at Shivu and asking, "And what interest do you have in this item, boy?"

Shivu didn't say anything but instead cowered down and looked away. For once, he was glad of Saturn's presence because it almost made him feel a little safer around this strange man.

"Hmpf," said the man when Shivu didn't reply. He turned to Mars, "What is his name?"

"Sir?" said Mars, tipping her head in puzzlement.

"The boy, what's his name?"

Mars opened her mouth to reply then closed it again and frowned; what _was_ this kid's name? She had never thought to ask and she was sure he himself had never said.

She glanced to Saturn who shrugged helplessly and then back up, "Uhm… We don't know, Cyrus, sir."

Shivu's eyes flicked up at the mention of the man's name; Cyrus? Shivu knew that Cyrus meant 'sun' so surely that implied this man was… _"Oh no,"_ thought Shivu; this man was the boss!

This only made Shivu even more terrified and he trembled violently in fear. Saturn gave him an awkward but slightly comforting pat on the head but he was still looking at Cyrus.

"Well," Cyrus looked back to Shivu, "what _is_ your name?"

Shivu let out a small whimper of terror and leant away from him.

Cyrus snorted then said, "Looks like we're not going to get anything out of him," he sighed then went on, "this is the result of emotion; sometimes it renders one unable to see the smart thing to do." he looked to 24, "In more ways than one,"

24 growled and tried to dive towards him, "Why you…" he snarled, "My emotions make me human; what are you without them?"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, "I am the leader of a powerful organisation dedicated to making a new world. And you, 24, what are you _with_ emotions? An outcast in this place and a troublemaker," he stepped towards him and towered over him, "And in the new world there won't be a place for you if you continue like this; if I were you, I would start acting right before you find yourself in an early grave."

His dark words didn't seem to faze 24 in the slightest, "Ha!" he barked, "A coffin would be better than this place, I'll bet!"

Cyrus had begun to turn away but whipped back around and said, "Keep your mouth shut or I'll take you up on that offer," he warned.

24 bared his teeth at him as Cyrus turned to Saturn and Mars. "Bring them to the Machine," he said.

These words, however, sent 24 into a frenzy of yelling and thrashing, "No!" he shouted, "You can't take me back there!" the fear in his eyes sent a shiver down Shivu's spine; he may have only known 24 for a short while but in that time he had never seen him be truly afraid.

"I won't be one of you again!" 24 howled.

Shivu glanced between Mars and Saturn as they began leading him down the corridor, "What's he talking about?" he gasped, "What does he mean?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," replied Saturn, "just keep quiet and keep walking,"

Shivu looked to Mars who just muttered, "It's alright,"

"Is it?" Shivu barked nervously, "Oh, yeah, it certainly looks that way; here I am being dragged to 'The Machine' whatever that is and I've just met the boss of this crazy syndicate and he's even more scary than any of you and, and…" he took a moment to catch his breath then hung his head, "I just want to go home!" he whined.

Mars looked at him in pity and then up to Saturn. Saturn returned the look then shook his head and glared straight ahead, "Well, you're not," he replied, his voice breaking at first but then returning to normal as he cleared his throat, "Not until we find the location of that bag,"

Shivu was starting to seriously contemplate telling them; little did he know in just under an hour he wouldn't have any choice.

**Further Adieu **

_Fun? Yes? No?_

_Lemme know!_

_I wonder what the mysterious Machine could be? *woooooo!*_

_Find out in Chapter 7! Lucky for some, definitely not for the characters. _

_Triviatriviatriva_

_- I think this Chapter was much the same as it is now, except when writing it I spent a few days wondering where I was going to go with it; I knew 24 and Shivu couldn't escape but why? Then it came to me; this is a perfect time to introduce Cyrus!_

_-I'm trying to keep Mars more sympathetic towards Shivu as I believe I mentioned in a previous chapter. Again, this is simply because I think she'd be the youngest of the Galactic group so probably with more of a link with Shivu than the others. _

_As you can hopefully see, Saturn is colder but not entirely by choice; he's just trying to imitate Cyrus. Later, this will become a pretty important part in the story._

_- I'm working on a cover for the story :D Upon realising exactly how to upload a cover, I'm working on a digital version of the story. And I apologise in advance I CANNOT draw people especially canon characters._

_You'll know who they are by hair shape and colouring I suppose; I guess that's the important thing, right? XD  
But hey, I'm getting better :P_


	7. Chapter 7- The Machine

**A Note From the Author**

_Apologies for the long wait, mon compains! So I've actually proof-read up to Page 39 (Word Document wise) but what I do is print out the story then proof-read it wherever I can and write the corrections down with my 'Magical Marking Pen' (a 6B pencil which is, in fact, not a pen at all) then scan through it and type up everything digitally._

_It also gives me a chance to see what the story will look like printed (I usually print my favoured stories and put them in folders along with the cover and Chapter summary as if it was a real book) apart from anything this keeps the story safe for years to come and means I'll have a physical copy in case the computer ever breaks down (which is bound to happen someday) although of course everything is backed up digitally 10 fold._

_Anyway, enough from me! Shall we continue?_

**Chapter 7; The Machine**

As the evening began to grow dark, Palmer told Barry to head over to Shivu's mother's house. Palmer hadn't pre-asked Shivu's mother to take care of Barry but had given Barry a note.

Barry, however, had every intention of not giving it to her. He hunkered down outside her house until he saw his father leave his own.

Quietly, he began to follow him; whatever his father was up to was bound to be related to Shivu in some way. Perhaps Barry would overhear something important, since his father refused to tell him anything.

Palmer walked for a long while through the forested area of Route 201 beyond their home. He eventually stopped by a tree and looked around.

Barry slipped behind a bush and waited. After a short while Barry was startled by the sound of a Noctowl hooting into the night.

Palmer turned when he heard Barry's surprised jolt which rustled the leaves but forgot about the strange sound when the hoot came again, he quickly responded with a sound mimicking a Mightyena.

There was a pause before a man stepped out from behind a tree. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a long caramel-coloured coat with a green suit underneath.

Palmer stepped forward and shook his hand, "Looker," he said.

The man, Looker, nodded, "Palmer," he replied, "What is this about?"

Palmer sat down on a rock but Looker remained standing, being vigilant and keeping an eye out as Palmer spoke, "The book has gone missing,"

Looker's eyes widened, "It's what? Are you sure?" he watched Palmer's miserable expression and saw no doubt, "You're sure," he said, answering his own question.

Palmer nodded, "I think _they_ took it while we were moving yesterday," he sighed, "And Shivu has also gone missing,"

"Who's Shivu?"

"A friend of my son's; he was meant to be travelling in the back of the moving van while we drove to our new home. When we arrived both the book and he was missing and I think he's seen Team Galactic taking the book and they've kidnapped him because he's a witness."

"You're sure it was them? Team Galactic, I mean,"

Palmer nodded, "I have no doubt; you know how they are. They wanted that information and that's why we moved in the first place. Looker, what if they come after me again; what if they come after Barry?"

Looker waved this away, "They won't," he replied, "I've done all I can to keep you and your family safe and when I do all I can it's a lot, trust me. According to your files you now live in Hoenn. If they go after you, I'll have sent them on a wild goose chase,"

Palmer rubbed his arm nervously, "Regardless, they still have Shivu and the book; so what now?"

Looker dragged his hand down his face and sighed, "That I don't know… I've heard their base is in Veilstone…" he rubbed his chin, "Unless…"

"Unless…?"

Looker grinned, "I have a plan." he began to turn away, "Don't worry, Palmer, I'll have all your problems solved within a few days!"

"Looker," cried Palmer standing up, "At least tell me what it is!"

"Nope, nope, nope," replied Looker, shaking his head, "Can't tell you; top secret. Absolute silence from this International Police member," and with that he walked off, leaving a very confused Palmer behind.

However Barry had heard all he needed too; Shivu was with this 'Team Galactic'? Then he would travel to Veilstone and get him back!

Shivu gazed around the room he was in; it was large and somewhat resembled the lab upstairs barring the fact that this room was very much dedicated to science and not to health and was much bigger.

Shivu had been made to sit in a chair that scarily resembled an electric chair; he was strapped into it much to his dislike and fear, and he certainly showed it by trying to fight Saturn and Mars off but to no avail.

24 made a much bigger scene about being strapped in, even giving one of the members a black eye, but eventually Team Galactic got their way.

Two members came behind 24 and Shivu and pulled a headband down over their heads. Shivu looked up worriedly, "Please don't tell me you're going to kill us…" he gulped.

Cyrus stood by a complex computer next to them. He shook his head, "Of course not."

"Yeah," snapped 24, "It's much worse than that! Isn't that right, Cyrus?"

Cyrus gave him a look then continued typing, "I suggest you be quiet before you say something you regret,"

"I've already done that!" he growled, "It was something along the lines of 'I'm going to apply for a job at Team Galactic'!"

Cyrus ignored him this time. Shivu turned to 24 and whispered, "What's he going to do…?"

24 was still glowering at Cyrus but he slowly lowered his head; his shoulders slumped and he sighed. When he looked up at Shivu again he looked sad and scared, "I'm sorry, kid," he replied, "I really am sorry,"

Shivu's eyes widened in terror and he began struggling but the straps held him fast. Mars came over and gave him an attempt at a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Just relax," she whispered, "It's less painful that way,"

"What's less painful?" Shivu squeaked, "What's going to happen?"

Cyrus finished typing on the computer and put his hand on a lever as the Machine powered up. 24 had his head hung and Cyrus knew he had given up the fight; this would be easy for him. The other child, however, was looking panicked and terrified; for him this would only drag out in inevitable.

Sub-consciously, Cyrus shrugged, _"Hopefully, for his sake, he is a fast learner,"_ he thought.

A rhythmical, warped pinging sound indicated the charging was complete. Cyrus pulled down the lever.

At first Shivu felt nothing but then a sharp tingling pain like pins and needles started in his head and only increased and got more agonizing.

A weird sensation came over him; it was almost like he was tired but he could feel parts of his brain begin to slow and black out. In fact, he figured, the sensation was more like passing out; he could even see stars in front of his eyes.

"Whazzhappenen…?" he slurred, shaking his head.

He turned and saw 24 already had his head lowered and looked asleep. Shivu shook his head again; what _was_ this?

"We've got 24," said Saturn, although his voice sounded echoey in Shivu's ears, "we'll have control of Shivu soon; then he'll tell us where the bag is,"

_"Control…?"_ Shivu thought, _"He can't mean…"_ Shivu's head jerked upwards, "Mind control!" he barked out-loud. Of course; that's how they kept everyone in perfect order! That's why everyone here was so mindless!

When he'd spoken it obviously wasn't very understandable because Saturn said, "What'd he say?" to which Mars replied with an incoherent sound that might have been, "I dunno,"

Shivu shook his head vigorously, "No!" he growled, "Get this thing off me; you won't take me!" He truly believed his words and he felt his head begin to clear. But with it came a vicious pain that felt like a knife being twisted into his skull.

When he began to slip into the unconscious-like state again the pain subsided but Shivu didn't care. He kept forcing himself awake again; he kept his mind on things that mattered to him the most; his friends, his family, his future.

Cyrus growled, "Stop fighting, boy," he hissed, "give it up."

"Never," Shivu snarled back, determination showing in his bright orange eyes.

Mars took a step towards him to put her hands on his shoulders but Shivu pulled away, "No!" he barked, "Stay away from me,"

"Yes," agreed Cyrus, "Because when I increase the voltage you touching him could mean the electricity will go into you too,"

Mars nodded reluctantly and stepped back. "I want to help him," she whispered to Saturn, "He's only going to wind up getting hurt,"

Saturn glanced at her and then at Cyrus. Cyrus showed no emotion as he stared at Shivu so he replied, "The only person who can help him now is himself," somewhat coldly.

Cyrus waited for the Machine to charge again before pushing the lever further downwards, increasing the energy flowing into Shivu.

24's eyes flew open as well and he gritted his teeth in pain but soon slumped forward and passed out again.

Shivu, however, kept struggling against the binds, "Stop it!" he cried, "Please, it hurts!"

Mars covered her mouth in shock and looked away; unable to keep watching Shivu.

"Then give it up!" replied Cyrus, "And the pain will go away,"

"I-I'll tell you where the book is!" Shivu tried, intending to lie about its location, "Let me go and I'll tell you!"

"No," replied Cyrus, then, as if reading his mind, he continued, "This way the answer will most definitely be the truthful one,"

Shivu's eyes widened then closed again as another stab of pain filled his head; he began to feel the fight drain out of him. Even his thoughts of the things that made up his life began to fade into black.

"No!" cried Shivu, "No, no, no!"

Cyrus upped the voltage one more time; this time Shivu couldn't take it. He felt his mentality begin to shut down and a weird, mindless feeling take over.

Slowly, his eyes closed and he fell limp over the chair.

Satisfied, Cyrus waited a few minutes before turning off the Machine. It only took a person to fall victim to Charon's Machine once and the mindless state was guaranteed to last for at least a month until it needed redone again; of course, when this happened the members were too mindless to resist and it took all of a few seconds.

24 was different but was still pretty easily dealt with; on his first few goes he had reacted much the same way Shivu had but he had soon learnt there was no fighting against the Machine.

**Further Adieu **

_Uh-oh! So now Shivu and 24 are under the control of Team Galactic! What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see! :D_

_So what did you think? Do you see now what I meant about changing things around and making things darker?_

_I hope you liked it :D Lemme know in rates and reviews! There isn't that much trivia this time but let's give it a shot, eh? :3_

_* Originally Barry was going to sneak into his house after Palmer had left, find some files on his secret item that Team Galactic stole (along with some on Team Galactic themselves) then head off for Veilstone._

_However, I saw an opportunity to introduce Looker into the story and have a little fun with him (ever since X and Y, I've loved Looker xD)_

_- A second idea had Barry follow and be found out only to have Looker ask him to join him in his quest but considering Looker's "hard-boiled detective" attitude and the fact that Barry's father was there I didn't think this was a very plausible._

_* 24's very vicious in this Chapter, you'll see later he's a bit calmer providing someone isn't, you know, trying to force him under their control again xD he may seem a bit crazy (least that's how the folks on deviantART seemed to view him) but I hope he'll redeem himself later on :P_

_*It's interesting to note everyone's reaction here- Cyrus is being cold and not caring if Shivu and co are in pain or not, Saturn is doing the same thing after a quick look at how Cyrus reacts but Mars seems to be showing some compassion- very important! Pay attention!_


	8. Chapter 8- What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**A Note From the Author**

_Woof! Me Again! I apologise for the late upload- I'm doing my usual bad habit of writing in which I write up until a certain point then decide the story isn't going anywhere fast and realise I actually have to write up a plan (oooh!)_

_So that's what I'm doing right now- if there's a sudden gap in uploads I apologise :) _

**Chapter 8; What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

Barry snuck through the dark roads of Veilstone City. Not five minutes after he'd heard his father and Looker talking had he left; he peered around the edge of the Pokémon Centre.

He was looking for anywhere that looked like a suspicious building. He didn't know how he was going to get in yet but he knew he just had to; for Shivu's sake.

"Can I help you?"

Barry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone's voice behind him. He turned to see a nurse from the Centre smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh!" said Barry, "Oh, err… Y-yeah… Do you know where the, oh… I forget the name," he feigned lack of memory, "The building of Team Galactic…"

"Oh, yes!" the nurse piped up, "You must mean the Galactic Veilstone Building," she grinned and pointed, "Right over there!"

Barry followed her hand to a large building surrounded by high fencing. The building itself had mirrored windows all around and spikes on the side and altogether looked pretty creepy.

He grinned, "Alright," he said, "thank you!"

Barry ran off in the direction of the compound; he walked around the perimeter and scanned every inch of the fence.

There didn't seem to be any way in. But suddenly a woman's voice behind him snapped, "What are you doing?"

Barry turned; behind him was a tall woman wearing silver, black and white clothes and a slanted golden 'G' in the centre. Her hair was a burgundy colour tied up into a bun.

"Err…" Barry said, "I was just, uh, lookin' around,"

The woman looked him up and down, "Oh, I know you; you're one of those new members, right?"

"New- Yes, yes that's me!" Barry didn't actually have any idea what this woman was talking about but he was agreeing anyway just because this didn't seem like the kind of person that one would disagree with.

"Well, the induction day isn't until tomorrow. You got somewhere to stay until them?" the woman replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Err…" Barry glanced back at the Pokémon Centre, "Yeah, I guess so,"

The woman tipped her head, "You look rather young to be joining Team Galactic. What age are you anyway?"

Barry gulped; this woman was from Team Galactic? But the fear drained away from him when he thought up a plan. He spoke confidently and in a deeper voice than normal, "I'm 16!" he grinned, "Well, I was never very good at dates but I'll return tomorrow and take the induction! I can guarantee I'll get a job!"

The woman rolled her eyes; "If you're coming tomorrow you already _have_ a job. The induction is just to show you what you'll be doing in it…" she muttered and walked past him into the building.

"Oh, right, yeah!" Barry laughed, "Then I can guarantee I'll not be losing it!"

"Indeed," the woman called behind her.

Barry gave a little victory punch after she left; now he had a plan! As he walked back to the Pokémon Centre he made up his mind; he would go into the induction and regardless of whether or not he actually had a job he would be inside the building anyway. Then he would go on his search for Shivu, using the induction as a cover story if anyone asked him what he was doing.

His grin widened; what a brilliant idea!

And while Barry had this planned Looker had something rather similar; a master of disguises was he so he had made up a Team Galactic uniform and a wig to match their hair.

He was staying in the Pokémon Centre as well and planned to infiltrate the building in secret the same way Shivu had; by sneaking on to a truck.

He held up his costume and smirked; he'd get the book and Shivu back! At that point Barry and Looker had the same thought; what could possibly go wrong?

"So, tell me. Where is the bag?" Saturn asked Shivu.

They were standing in a corridor that over-looked the area outside. There was a full moon and everything was lit in silver beneath it.

Saturn, Shivu, Mars and 24 were now at the window; Shivu and 24 with black expressions and clouded eyes, and both completely under the control of Team Galactic.

"The bag," Shivu repeated in a blank voice, "It's underneath the bushes," he pointed, "there. I buried it,"

Saturn smirked, "Show me," he said.

Shivu lead him outside and to where the bag was hidden. He dug through the soft earth and pulled it out then handed it to Saturn.

Saturn cringed from an earthworm that was crawling around the strap and reluctantly took the mucky bag.

He carefully peeled back the zip and removed a metal box. Opening it he revealed the book. He pulled it out and held it up triumphantly, dropping the bag on the ground. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, "Oh, Cyrus _will_ be please that _I_ got the book back!"

"You?" barked Mars, "Excuse me, but _we_ got the book back!"

"You didn't do anything," replied Saturn rolling his eyes, "All you've done is shadow me since the Machine Room."

"Hey!" growled Mars, "I helped way more than you did,"

"Let's just see what Cyrus says about that!" Saturn growled back, holding the book out of her reach as she made to grab for it.

"The both of you shut up," said a voice.

The two turned around to see Commander Jupiter behind them; the fourth, final but certainly not the least of the Commanders was the very woman Barry had met outside.

"So, I see you got the book. Nice work you two," she said. She half-turned and looked up at the moon, "Surprised to see you didn't mess it up this time,"

"Hey!" said Saturn, "I never fail my missions; it's when I'm forced to work with _Mars_ that things go wrong," this received a dig in the ribs from Mars.

"That's cos you don't work together," replied Jupiter in a bored manner, "it's as much your fault, Saturn, as it is hers,"

Mars should probably have been offended by this but Saturn's enraged expression made her laugh.

Jupiter looked past them to Shivu and 24, "Who's that?" she said.

Saturn put his hand on her shoulder, "That's a Team Galactic member," he said as if she was stupid.

Jupiter glared at him and slapped his hand from her, "I know that!" she snapped, _"Obviously,_ I mean the one beside him. The one who's hair looks stupider than yours,"

_"My_ hair looks stupid…?" began Saturn but Mars quickly interrupted, "He's a big trouble-maker; it's a long story. I'll tell you inside…" and with that the three walked off with 24 and Shivu following obediently behind.

It was getting very late as Jupiter paced the room. She tapped her chin as she walked around a very tired-looking Shivu, "I don't know," she said, "Saturn this is a bad idea. The boss will never go for it, you know,"

"Aw, come on," Saturn walked up to Shivu and held one of the Team Galactic shirts to him, "It's not as if he's actually joining; I just don't like him to be different if he's going to be staying here a while. He may 'taint' the others so to speak."

"That wouldn't happen," muttered Jupiter, rolling her eyes.

"It could!" argued Saturn, "Anyway, he looks stupid and out-of-place running around here in that white shirt and blue scarf,"

After three shirt attempts, Saturn finally matched one to Shivu's childish stature and moved on to the trousers. "Your legs are too long…" he mumbled.

24 stood by the wall looking, as with Shivu, like he could barely keep his eyes open; Mars came to him and said, "You can go, if you want. There's nothing much for you to do here,"

"Nah…" 24 rubbed his eye with one hand, "I'll wait for Shivu; he'll not know where to go,"

Mars shrugged, "Okay," she replied, "and stop speaking English, you'll get into trouble,"

"Right sorry…" this time 24 spoke in the Galactic language.

"Okay," Saturn snapped his fingers triumphantly, "I've got it," he held up the top and bottom half of a uniform for Shivu, "I gotta say though this kid is a really weird shape,"

Jupiter shook her head, "Right, great. You're a genius. Now would you get rid of these two," she gestured to 24 and Shivu, "before they fall asleep standing up?"

"Right, right," Saturn turned to 24 who jerked upright when he said, "24 bring Shivu to your dorm; there should be a free bed there for him. He can stay here tonight,"

"Remind me why we don't get rid of him?" wondered Mars.

"Because," Saturn lifted Shivu's hand and shook it about before letting it drop limply, "we can hardly let him out like this; he doesn't even know who he is! Not to mention when he does come around he's seen what we do here. Remember, no one knows what we're really up too; the public think we're trying to create clean energy." he stuck out his tongue childishly, "Duh,"

Mars made a face back at him, "Then why don't we just lock him up again? He won't escape in that state,"

"Yes, but we may as well make use of what we've got. He'll make a great member…" he lowered one eyebrow at Shivu, "though, honestly, he's not very strong… But perhaps he'll better himself in Pokémon Training instead?"

Jupiter was about to leave the room to go to her own private dorm when she heard Saturn say this, "Oh no," she turned on her heel and glared at him, "He is not becoming a member; you promised,"

"Just a little bit of Training…?" Saturn said, putting his hands together in a begging motion.

"No," said Jupiter firmly.

"Aw, but look at him," Mars gestured to Shivu, "he'd make an adorable Team Galactic member,"

"Oh, good, maybe we can stop attacks by using his cuteness to ward off enemies," Jupiter replied sarcastically, "No training and that's final. He can wear the uniform but he'll never be one of us,"

And with that she left.

Saturn leaned down to Mars and whispered, "So when does he start training?"

"I'm free tomorrow at 1," she said in a hushed tone, "I'll train him in our language along with some of the other newer members,"

As Jupiter walked down the hall she stopped suddenly and sighed, "I can _literally_ feel them going against my orders…" she muttered before walking on.

**Further Adieu**

_And we're complete! For the mean time anyway or, as I used to say in my old comics "Fin! For now…"  
This Chapter ran more-or-less smoothly as far as planning was concerned- I think the only difference was the absence of Looker who just seems to be stalking Shivu at the minute (something else that may change- he needs a slightly bigger role to make his overall appearance worthwhile)._

_I gotta say though- Jupiter's line about Shivu warding off enemies with his cuteness was one of the best, I love that line XD_

_Also Saturn's comment that Shivu's "a really weird shape" is in relation to the amount of times my family has told me this- I'm told I have a short torso with really long legs XD _

_And, when I was younger and still at school, we had this problem each year with finding me uniforms (you wear uniforms at all schools in the UK by the way- and it actually stinks quite a lot)_

_It mostly ended up I had (when clothes were still in ages) trousers (pants) that were two years too old and a shirt that was a year too young :P _

_Then of course I had really long arms so, yes, clothes shopping with me is a nightmare XD_

_And YES- I know I said "trousers"! Trousers is the UK term for pants, if you don't know already, and the only reason I went for that instead of pants is because "pants" over here means "underwear" (usually a lady's too) so it just tends to make me laugh when I see that XD_

_I say a few American terms when writing- "garbage" "kindergarten" and "soda" being only a few but "pants" I just can't do xD Apologies if it's strange for you to hear that but it was either "trousers" or "pantaloons" so XDD_

_Also the book is in fact in a box- I think when I first wrote the first Chapter I didn't know what the mysterious item was going to be (literally, I had no idea- it ranged from a DVD to a VHS of all things and to a Palm-Top Computer but finally rested on a book because, well, books. Books are the shizz man)_

_Furthermore I decided it would reside in a box because it makes more sense to keep your valuables in a safe place and it also explained why Shivu describes it as such in the first Chapter without having to make any major changes._


End file.
